The Library of Vachon's Church
The Library of Vachon's Church was a faction site for the Vaqueros, originally located at http://users.lanminds.com/~callalily/vachon.html. It existed from July 1998 to some time after June 2002. (It now available only in an archived copy on the Wayback Machine.) From its inception until late 1999, the site contained a large faction archive focused not only on Vachon himself but also on the other members of his crew, and stories about Vachon and Tracy or the cast in general. However, by November 1999, this was replaced by a survey of fans regarding their reading and writing habits. Indexing System Besides leading to the interior of the site via an archive index, the main index page serves as a Links Page, not only to other FK sites but also to useful reference sites. The stories archived on site are not directly linked to the archive index. Instead, although placed in a common subfolder, they are accessed from several different secondary index pages providing a limited version of a tagging system: * separate character indices for stories featuring each of Screed, Tracy, Urs, Vachon, and (general) Series Cast * separate subject indices for Dramatic fanfic, Historical fanfic, Holiday fanfic, Humorous fanfic, Post-AtA/LK fanfic, and Tracy-and-Vachon fanfic * an author index * an alphabetical title index, in two section (A-I and J-Z) Fan Fiction In archiving the stories, each was tagged with the names of the characters included. The following abbreviations were employed; The following stories were archived in the Library. * "Accidents" (22K) by Apache -- TV,JDV * "A Couple of Screed Filks" (5K) by Brenda F. Bell (February 1998) -- S * "A Kitty for Christmas Dinner" (15K) by Libby Singleton -- S,NK,NL * "A Letter From Vachon" (6K) by Lynn Messing (December 1997) -- JDV,TV * "A Letter To Vachon" (6K) by Lynn Messing (December 1997) -- TV,JDV * "A Light In The Window" (9K) by Erika Wilson (November 1997) -- TV * "A Little Night Magic" (130K) by Nancy W. (January 1998) -- 3rd season cast * "A New Life" (6K) by Apache -- JDV * "Aperture" ADULT (16K) by Isabella Saddler -- JDV * "A Pirate's Life For Me" ADULT (10K) by Charma -- JDV,TV * "Apricots and Mortal Tears" (12K) by Apache -- TV,JDV * "Apricot Woman: A Vignette" ADULT (12K) by Marie-Celt -- TV,JDV * "Apricot Woman Dos" ADULT (16K) by Marie-Celt -- TV,JDV * "Apricot Woman Quatro: The Mile High Club" ADULT (16K) by Marie-Celt -- TV,JDV * "Apricot Woman Tres: Caliente" ADULT (16K) by Marie-Celt -- TV,JDV * "A Ratsie New Year" (12K) by Libby Singleton (December 1997) -- S * "Ashes to *Something*" (4K) by Apache -- TV,JDV * "A Stitch In Time" (18K) by Apache * "A Watched Pot" (14K) ADULT by Apache * "A Visit From Vachon" (9K) by Terry Madden -- JDV,NK * "Barbara's Gifts, 43 Rue St. Sulpice, Montreal" (25K) by Apache (February 1998) -- JDV * "Bellissima" (19K) by Apache (January 1998) -- JDV * "The Best Laid Plans" (23K) ADULT by Apache * "Birthday Flambe" (13K) (September 1997) by Jennifer Nieboer -- JDV,NL * "Blue Elephants" (83K) by Gabriel McFarlane -- NK,NL,TV,JDV * "O Brave New Year" (13K) by Erika Wilson (January 1998) -- TV,JDV * "But You Can't Make Him Drink" (20K) by Apache * "The Changeling" ADULT by Nancy W. (November 1997): -- 3rd season cast ** Chapters 00-10 (108K), Chapters 11-20 (123K), Chapters 21-30 (159K), Chapters 31-42 (177K). * "Chelsea Stoker" (65K) by Jayel Wylie -- TV,NK,JDV * "Choices of the Heart" (20K) by Charlyne L. Walker * "Cold Comfort" ADULT (17K) by Apache -- U * "Come On Baby" ADULT (8K) by Charma -- TV,JDV * "Common Ground" (26K) by Marg Baskin (June 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "Corners of the Mind" (187K) by Amy R. (July 1997) -- TV,LC,J,B,JDV * "A Couple of Screed Filks" (5K) by Brenda F. Bell (February 1998) -- S * "The Crew I: Moondance" (18K) ADULT by Jayel Wylie (July 1997) -- JDV,U * "Cruelty at the AfterDark" (22K) by Jayel Wylie -- TV,JDV * "Dance With A Demon" (16K) by Apache -- TV,JDV * "Dear Abby" (10K) by Erika Wilson (December 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "Dear Diary" (10K) by Erika Wilson (December 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "Dear Diary: The Lost Entries" (5K) by Erika Wilson (December 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "Desperately Seeking an S.O.V." (16K) by Name Withheld 9 -- JDV * "Death Has No Dominion" ADULT by Marg Baskin -- 3rd season cast ** Chapters 00-10 (239K), Chapters 11-20 (210K), Chapters 21-30 (215K), Chapters 31-40 (179K), Chapters 41-49 (148K) * "Diablo" (33K) by Erika Wilson (December 1997) -- JDV * "Distant Thunder" (35K) by Apache -- TV,JDV * "Don't Talk To Strange Urs" ADULT (10K) by Gehirn Karies -- NK,U * "Dreamscape" (34K) by Dawn Steele -- everyone * "Duende" (16K) by Apache -- JDV * "Echo" (33K) by Apache -- TV,JDV * "Epithalamion" ADULT (39K) by Apache (October 1997) -- V * "The Facts Of Unlife" (18K) by Dawn Steele -- U,TV * "Fallen Idol a la Gobble Gobble" ADULT (4K) by Name Withheld 9 -- NK,NL,JDV * "Famous Vachons for 400, Please, Alex" ADULT (14K) by Apache -- JDV,LC * "The Fever's Passing" (8K) by Libby Singleton (August 1997) -- JDV,T * "French Food" ADULT (19K) by Jayel Wylie -- JDV * "Friends and Lovers" ADULT (21K) by Jennifer Nieboer -- JDV,NL * "From Beyond The Grave" (14K) by Lisa Payne -- TV,JDV,NK,DS * "Funny Thing About Responsibility" (8K) by Ruth Dempsey -- JDV,NK,TV * "The Gift" ADULT by Jayel Wylie -- 3rd season cast ** Parts 1-10 (203K), Parts 11-20 (173K), Parts 21-30 (187K), Parts 31-40 (180K) * "The Gift, part 37.5 -- not by Jayel Wylie" (20K) by Apache (September 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "Gift of Flesh" ADULT (14K) by Teresa Floyd and Trish Troupe (November 1997) -- JDV * "Good Morning, Sunshine" ADULT (17K) -- by J.S. Levin/Stormsinger * "Graveyard Shift" (24K) by Erika Wilson (October 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "Guitars and Roses" (7K) by Amy R. -- TV,LC * "Hair (a 'Crew' cut)" (6K) ADULT by Jayel Wylie (July 1997) -- JDV/U * "Happily Ever After" (20K) by Nancy W. -- 3rd season cast * "House Call (i)" (10K) by Apache * "House Call (ii)" (17K) by Apache * "House Call (iii)" (19K) by Apache * "House Call (iv)" (23K) by Apache * "House Call (v)" (20K) by Apache * "If This Is Camelot, Where Are The Horses?" ADULT (92K) by Jennifer Nieboer -- JDV,NL,NK,TV * "Interests" (53K) by Charma -- TV,JDV * "Interlude" (11K) by Apache * "In The Air Tonight" (8K) by Trish Troupe (August 1997) -- U,JDV * "I Wonder If..." ADULT (9K) by Jean Freund (December 1997) -- JDV, TV * "James Parriott's Peter Pan" (49K) by Name Withheld 9 -- 3rd season cast * "JD and JV" (12K) by Apache -- JDV,J * "J.D. Do-Right" (21K) by Jayel Wylie -- JDV * "Just Desserts" (3K) by Calliope Monsoon -- NK * "A Kitty for Christmas Dinner" (15K) by Libby Singleton -- S,NK,NL * "The Knight Before Christmas" (22K) by Nancy W. (July 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "The Knight Before Xmas (a poem)" (4K) by Erika Wilson (December 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "Lazarus Vamp" (2K) by Jerimi Paul -- TV * "A Letter From Vachon" (6K) by Lynn Messing (December 1997) -- JDV,TV * "A Letter To Vachon" (6K) by Lynn Messing (December 1997) -- TV,JDV * "A Light In The Window" (9K) by Erika Wilson (November 1997) -- TV * "Little Boy Lost" ADULT (36K) by Jayel Wylie -- JDV * "A Little Night Magic" (130K) by Nancy W. (January 1998) -- 3rd season cast * "Lover's Heart" (20K) by Jenn Nieboer (December 1997) -- JDV, TV * "Mad, Bad, And Dangerous To Know" (24K) by Apache -- TV,JDV * "Mary Shelley" (7K) by Jayel Wylie (December 1997) -- JDV * "Mary Sue, Mary Sue. What the H*ll Has Gone Wrong With You??" (5K) by Jayne Leitch (July 1998) -- 3rd season cast * "Mary Sue Sets Things Right" (6K) by Libby Singleton (July 1998) -- S,NL,NK * "The Master of the Mouse" ADULT (6K) by Susan E. Nix (March 1998) -- S,JDV * "Memories of Love" (6K) by Dawn Steele -- TV,LC * "Menage" ADULT (14K) by Lisa Clevenger -- JDV,LC * "More Things Between Heaven and Earth" (20K) by Apache -- TV,LC * "New Beginnings" (32K) by Charlyne L. Walker * "A New Life" (6K) by Apache -- JDV * "Nobody's Side" ADULT (15K) by L'Phantom -- U,JDV * "Noctambulist I" (21K) by Nancy Young (January 1998) -- 3rd season cast * "Noctambulist II" (27K) by Nancy Young (January 1998) -- 3rd season cast * "Noctambulist III" (34K) by Nancy Young (January 1998) -- 3rd season cast * "Noctambulist IV" (29K) by Nancy Young (January 1998) -- 3rd season cast * "O Brave New Year" (13K) by Erika Wilson (January 1998) -- TV,JDV * "Occupado Por La Noche" (74K) by Susan M. Garrett -- JDV,NK,TV * "Of Socks And Shorts And Summer" (11K) by Susan Garrett -- NK,J,LC,JDV * "The *Other* Games Vampires Play" ADULT (39K) by Gabriel McFarlane -- TV,JDV * "The Other Gift (g) -- an alternative part 24" ADULT (15K) by Jayel Wylie (December 1997) -- JDV, NL * "The Other Side Of Life" ADULT (90K) -- by J.S. Levin/Stormsinger * "Pale Rider" (31K) by Erika Wilson (August 1997) -- series cast * "James Parriott's Peter Pan" (49K) by Name Withheld 9 -- 3rd season cast * "The Phoenix" ADULT (394K) by Nancy W. -- JDV,NL,I,LC,NK * "A Pirate's Life For Me" ADULT (10K) by Charma -- JDV,TV * "The Ratpack's View of 'Last Knight'" (3K) by Libby Singleton (August 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "A Ratsie New Year" (12K) by Libby Singleton (December 1997) -- S * "The Ratsie's Tail" by Libby Singleton and Anne Raper (23K) -- S,LC * "The Rekindling" (69K) by Erika Wilson (September 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "Renaissance" (130K) by Jean Freund -- TV,JDV,NK,NL * "Renaissance Fair" ADULT (14K) by Jayel Wylie -- JDV * "Reunion" ADULT (23K) -- by J.S. Levin/Stormsinger * "Revelations" (17K) by Charlyne L. Walker * "Roadside Assistance" (9K) by Erika Wilson (August 1997) -- JDV * "Samhain" (33K) by Jayne Gleed (December 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "Sauce For The Goose" (16K) by Apache * "Screed's Big Adventure" ADULT (25K) by Libby Singleton -- S,NL,NK * "Screed's Easter Adventure" (15K) by Libby Singleton -- S,JDV,TV * "Screed Screws Again" ADULT (27K) by Libby Singleton -- S,NL,NK * "The Secret" (11K) by Charma -- TV,JDV,NK,NL * "The Serpent's Kiss" ADULT (411K) by Marg Baskin (June 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "Shade of Pale" ADULT (53K) by Isabella Saddler -- JDV * "Shift Of Fools" (47K) by Bea Quindlen and Allie -- 3rd season cast * "The Sister's Confession" (32K) by Jayel Wylie -- JDV,TV,NK * "Somewhere In The Night" (4K) by L'Phantom -- JDV * "Somewhere Weird" (106K) by Lisa Prince -- everyone * "Spilt Milk" (39K) ADULT by Apache * "Stitcher Of The Knight" by Cat MacLean, Bobbie Williams, and Libby Singleton (14K) -- S * "A Stitch In Time" (18K) by Apache * "Taking a Dodge Out of Hell" ADULT (9K) by Jayel Wylie (August 1997) -- JDV,TV,U * "Tea and Sympathy" (14K) by Erika Wilson (December 1997) -- TV,JDV * "Temper, Temper" (21K) by Kimberley Low (July 1997) -- JDV,NK,NL,TV * "The Best Laid Plans" (23K) ADULT by Apache * "The Changeling" by Nancy W. (February 1998): -- 3rd season cast ** Chapters 00-10 (108K), Chapters 11-20 (123K), Chapters 21-30 (159K), Chapters 31-42 (177K) * "The Crew I: Moondance" (18K) ADULT by Jayel Wylie (July 1997) -- JDV/U * "The Facts Of Unlife" (18K) by Dawn Steele -- U,TV * "The Fever's Passing" (8K) by Libby Singleton (August 1997) -- JDV,T * "The Gift" ADULT by Jayel Wylie -- 3rd season cast ** Parts 1-10 (203K), Parts 11-20 (173K), Parts 21-30 (187K), Parts 31-40 (180K) * "The Gift, part 37.5 -- not by Jayel Wylie" (20K) by Apache (September 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "The Knight Before Christmas" (22K) by Nancy W. (July 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "The Knight Before Xmas (a poem)" (4K) by Erika Wilson (December 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "The *Other* Games Vampires Play" ADULT (39K) by Gabriel McFarlane -- TV,JDV * "The Other Gift (g) -- an alternative part 24" ADULT (15K) by Jayel Wylie (December 1997) -- JDV, NL * "The Other Side Of Life" ADULT (90K) -- by J.S. Levin/Stormsinger * "The Phoenix" ADULT (394K) by Nancy W. -- JDV,NL,I,LC,NK * "The Ratpack's View of 'Last Knight'" (3K) by Libby Singleton (August 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "The Ratsie's Tail" by Libby Singleton and Anne Raper (23K) -- S,LC * "The Rekindling" (69K) by Erika Wilson (September 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "The Secret" (11K) by Charma -- TV,JDV,NK,NL * "The Serpent's Kiss" ADULT (411K) by Marg Baskin (June 1997) -- 3rd season cast * "The Sister's Confession" (32K) by Jayel Wylie -- JDV,TV,NK * "The Way You Do The Things You Do" (26K) by Jean Freund -- TV,JDV * "To Be Us" ADULT (13K) by Charma -- TV,JDV,NK,NL * "Treasured Memories" (10K) by Erika Wilson (August 1997) -- JDV,U * "True Lies" (5K) by Marg Baskin (September 1997) -- TV, NK * "Unexpected Company" (13K) by Libby Singleton (December 1998) -- S,TV * "Urs's Big Idea" (66K) by Melissa Puzio -- NK,NL,JDV * "Valentine" (6K) ADULT by Apache * "Velvet and Silk" ADULT (5K) by Charma -- TV,JDV * "Warmth" ADULT (8K) by Charma -- TV,JDV * "A Watched Pot" (14K) ADULT by Apache * "The Way You Do The Things You Do" (26K) by Jean Freund -- TV,JDV * "Yo Ho Ho" (6K) by April Ruskin -- NK,NL,JDV * "Yuletide Bites" (90K) by Libby Singleton -- 3rd season cast Survey Early in 2000, the fanfic archive was replaced by a survey form (archived copy)The Wayback Machine copy of the survey form was made on 6 March 2000. About a month later, the results of the surveyThe first Wayback Machine copy of the survey results was made on 9 April 2000. were posted and remained up until the website disappeared. Survey Form The survey form was primarily multiple choice, with an open comments box. Respondents were asked to identify themselves by name and e-mail address. The questions were divided into two sections, one for readers and one for writers. Readers of fan fiction were asked how often they do so, the number of stories read per week, and how they chose the stories they read. They were also asked about feedback to the author—both the frequency with which they wrote authors, and their reasons why or why not. Authors of fan fiction were asked how many stories they post, why they do or do not post, and why they do or do not want feedback from readers. Survey Results The page for survey results was headed by a quotation from Christopher Stasheff's The Warlock Wandering' (1986) about the reasons for being an author. Raw results include the following highlights: * 714 people filled out the survey * 82.7% of the writers said they post their fan fiction because they "hope people will enjoy reading it" * 84% of the writers said they "ALWAYS like to hear from people" who read their fiction * 44.7% of the writers said they get discouraged if they don't hear back from any of their readers * 67.8% of the readers said they only write to the fan fic authors "once in a while" * 51.9% of the readers said "I mean to write but I rarely get around to it" Site History A date at the bottom of the index page for the archive proper suggests that The Library of Vachon's Church was first created in July 1998. This page was first recorded by the Wayback Machine on 2 December 1998 (though the main index page for the site was not recorded until 2 February 1999). Most of the fan fiction was archived, with the notable exception of longer stories with files over about 50K; but hardly any graphics were saved. Most of the various index pages were preserved, with the notable omission of the Author index, as well as the indices for Humorous fanfic and Tracy-and-Vachon stories. By 17 January 1999, the fanfic index page included a short list of three "recommended" stories; but the following month this was replaced by the message, "If you like what you read, be sure to let the author know. If they don't think anyone's reading, they just may stop writing -- and that would be a great loss!" Some time between 28 November 1999 and 6 March 2000, the archive was replaced by the form for a fan survey of readers and authors. The results were posted by 9 April. The site was last recorded by the Wayback Machine on 29 June 2002. References Category:Defunct Fan Websites + Library of Vachon's Church